Chucky
Chucky is the titular main antagonist of the ''Child's Play'' film series. He is a Good Guy doll who is possessed by the spirit of serial killer Charles Lee Ray. His goal is to get his soul out of the doll and transfer it to a human protagonist (Andy Barclay in the first two films, Ronald Tyler in the third film and Jesse in the fourth film). He was voiced by Brad Dourif, who had also played his original human counterpart in the first film. History Early Life He was born on January 24, 1950 in Hackensack, New Jersey to an Irish-American mother and an Austrian-American father who was an alcoholic, and would frequently abuse Charles and his mother. ''Child's Play'' On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray aka The Lakeshore Strangler is chased by Chicago homicide detective Mike Norris, After he is fatally shot by him in a toy store, Charles finds boxes of "Good Guy" dolls and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. Later that morning, a young boy named Andy Barclay tells his widowed mother, Karen Barclay, that he wants a Good Guy doll for his 6th birthday after watching a TV commercial for it. Unable to afford the full price, Karen buys a stolen doll from a street peddler, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray transferred into. That night, as Andy is playing with the doll (who has introduced himself as "Chucky" through the talking feature of the doll), Karen's friend and co-worker, Maggie Peterson, who is babysitting Andy, scolds him for turning on the evening news and placing Chucky in front of the TV. Andy tries to tell Maggie that he did not put Chucky in front of the TV. Maggie then gets hit with a toy hammer and falls out of the kitchen window, falling several stories below to her death. The next morning, Andy, apparently apparently upon Chucky's request, he visits the house of Eddie Caputo, Charle Lee Ray's accomplice, who had betrayed him by leaving him behind during the police chase and led him to his death. Chucky is reaveled as being alive. He sneaks into Eddie's house and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas; Eddie, in panicked self-defense, fires his gun and the house explodes, killing him. Later, Andy is placed in a psychiatric ward after he near the crime scene. Karen discovers that Chucky's batteries had never been put in. Chucky comes to life, bites her, and runs out of the apartment. Karen contacts Mike Norris, who is now investigating Maggie's death. Although he initially doubts her story, the homeless man who sold Karen the doll confirms that he retrieved it from the burnt toy store Charles Lee Ray was killed. Mike becomes a firm believer after he is attacked by Chucky in his car and survives only by shooting the doll. Later, Chucky meets his former voodoo intructor, John Bishop, also known as Dr. Death, and asks why his gunshot wound bleed. John, under torture through a voodoo doll, informs him that the longer his soul remains trapped within the doll, the more human the doll will become; in order to get out of the doll's body, he must possess the first person he revealed himself to, which is Andy. Chucky stabs John using John's own voodoo doll. Mike and Karen finds a dying John and asks him how to kill Chucky. John tells them although Chucky is a doll, his heart is fully human and vulnerable to fatal injury. At the mental hospital, Chucky kills the head doctor, Dr. Ardmore with an electroshock therapy machine. Mike and Karen rush back to the apartment hoping that Andy is there. Chucky reaches the apartment where Andy is and knocks him with a baseball bat before attempting to transfer his soul into Andy's body, After a prolonged struggle, Chucky is thrown to the fireplace by Karen and is lit on fire by Andy after he throws the lighted match in the fireplace. Karen and Andy think Chucky is dead, they leave the room to help an injured Mike Norris. After Andy gets the first aid kit from under the sink, he discovers Chucky is gone. Very burnt but alive, Chucky chases after Andy and Karen, who barricade themselves in the bedroom; Karen shoots him in the head, left arm and right leg, but missing his heart. After Mike's partner, Jack Santos, arrives, the scattered doll parts attempt to attack under the instructions of Chucky's screaming, severed head. Karen asks Mike to shoot Chucky in the heart, Mike makes a direct hit, finally killing Chucky. ''Child's Play 2'' Two years after the events of the first film, Play Pals Toys, the company that makes the Good Guy dolls, repaired the burned Chucky doll, insisting that there was nothing wrong with it, while Andy is sent to foster care due to his mother being sent to a mental hospital. When one of the workers who where creating Chucky's new body is killed via electrocution. Later that night, Chucky was being taken home by the CEO (Mr. Sullivan's) assistant, Mattson, not knowing that Chucky was truly alive. When he received a call from his girlfriend asking him if he remembered the Vodka for their 2-week anniversary. He replied with "yes" and "hang up", and angrily drove to the liquor store. When he got out of his car, Chucky got the phone and called Grace Poole, the manager of Andy's foster center and asks if he was there. She said no, but also asked who he was, which he replied "This is his uncle, Charles." When Mattson came back to the car, irritated that Gold Cars where never accepted at the liquor store, he was attacked by Chucky, Chucky forces him to park the car, Chucky then kills him with a plastic bag. Chucky found his way to Andy's new house, owned by Phil and Joanne Simpson, and destroys Andy's Good Guy doll, Tommy with Joanne's China figurine. The figurine was also destroyed as well, Chucky then buries the doll and takes his place. Phil then grounds Andy and his foster sister, Kyle thinking one of them broke the figurine. That night, Chucky ties Andy to the bed, and put a sock on his mouth. Chucky attempts to transfer his soul into Andy's body, disguising it as a game called "Hide the Soul", but was interrupted when Kyle began to crawl in through the window after sneaking out for a date. She began to untie Andy, but did not believe about his story of Chucky, Andy punches Chucky out off the bed. Phil and Joanne arrive, and Phil throws Chucky in the cellar. The next day, Chucky followed Andy to school, where he wrote profanity on Andy's worksheet. The teacher Miss Kettlewelll, believed it was Andy who wrote it, and kept him at school for detention. There, Kettlewell had found Chucky and locked him in the closet. Andy hears Chucky, escapes and made his way for home. Miss Kettlewell returned to the classroom, where she noticed Andy was missing. She heard a noise from the closet, and assumed that was where he was. She opened the door, Chucky stabs her with a pump and later beats her to death with a yardstick. That night, Andy tries to kill Chucky with an electric knife in the cellar. He searched everywhere, but was attacked by Chucky. Chucky was hit in the side of the head, and hides behind the stairs. Phil slowly walks downstairs and attempts to calm Andy. However, Chucky found a harpoon and used it to dangle Phil. He released Phil, who fell to his death. About an hour later, Chucky had murdered Joanne in her bedroom and orders Kyle drive him to the foster center, where Andy was living once again. Kyle had stepped on the breaks, making Chucky crash through the window and falls out of the car. He was on the hood, but Kyle stepped on it, making it harder for Chucky to hold on. She once again stepped on the breaks, forcing Chucky to fly off the car and hit a fence. She attempted to ram him, but got out of the way just in time. She got out of the car and found Chucky on her shoulders. Kyle took Chucky to the center, where he pulled the fire alarm. Chucky kills Grace by stabbing her three times making her to land on a photocopy machine. Chucky orders Andy to flee to the Play Pals factory for the transfer. In the factory, Chucky begins to transfer his soul into Andy's body once more and finally finished it. However, Chucky fails because he spent too much time in the doll's body. He then decides to kill Andy, but was stopped by Kyle. Chucky loses one of his hands and replaces with his knife. Chucky then murders a security guard. He then loses his legs, but still goes after the two. Andy then pour liquid material (used to make the plastic dolls) over him before Kyle puts an air hose in his mouth, which causes his head to explode, thus leading to Chucky's second death. ''Child's Play 3'' Eight years after the events of Child's Play 2, Play Pals had finally healed the bad publicity it had been dealing with. The company release a new line of Good Guy dolls of the 1990's and recycle Chucky's remains, which transferred his soul from the corpse of the brand new doll, bringing him back to life. The company decide to give Mr. Sullivan, the CEO, the first doll as a present, oblivious to the fact that Chucky had been revived. That night, Sullivan placed the doll package while he played putt putt golf in his office. He then noticed weird things happening around the room, such as when the TV turned off by itself and the remote went missing. Eventually Chucky attacked Sullivan with a golf club and kills him by strangling him with a Yo-Yo. Chucky got on Sullivan's computer and looked in the files, and found Andy's new location, Kent Military School. He sent himself to the military school through a mail, hoping to transfer his soul into Andy's body, but is instead opened by an 8-year old boy named Ronald Tyler. Realizing he has a new body, he told Tyler his secret, thus making Tyler eligible for the transfer. Chucky began to possess him, but was interrupted by Colonel Cochran. Cochran believing Chucky to be a simple doll, throws him in a dumpster. The garbage man arrived, putting everything in the dumpster to his truck. Chucky yelled for help, and the garbage man went back on the truck to find him. However, Chucky snuck to the driver's seat and turned on the truck's compactor, killing the garbage man. Chucky attacks Andy in his room and says he's planning into ''Bride of Chucky'' ''Seed of Chucky'' ''Curse of Chucky'' Body Count Trivia *His real name, Charles Lee Ray, is derived from the names of three notorious killers, Charles Manson, Lee Harvey Oswald, and James Earl Ray. Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Males Category:Killer Toys Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Parents Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Gunmen Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Brutes Category:Knifemen Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Spree-Killers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Married Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Mature Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Axemen Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trap Masters Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Revived villains Category:Elementals Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Bogeymen Category:Family Murderer Category:Stranglers Category:Hypocrites Category:Bombers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Blackmailers Category:Hammerer Category:Killjoy Category:Complete Monster Category:Vandals Category:Cheater Category:Sociopaths Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Father of the Hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mascots Category:Main Antagonists Category:In love villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Universal Villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Magic Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Deceased Category:Slashers Category:Mongers Category:Supernatural Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Abusers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Humans Category:Rapists Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Selfish Villains